


Abelia

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [24]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Steve tells Tony about honeysuckle, and Tony has Doubts.





	Abelia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I live in the South, have never lived anywhere else, so I'm not sure about honeysuckle's existence up north *shrug*

Tony stared at Steve like he was crazy. “You eat flowers.” 

Steve sighed. “No, Tony, I don’t eat flowers. Honeysuckle is--” 

“Is a fucking flower,” Tony finished for him. “And you  _ just _ asked me if I ate them.” 

“Actually, I asked if you had tried them, and if you had given me a chance to explain before you started panicking, you would have realized that I meant the nectar. You can’t eat the rest of it.” 

“What are you, a hummingbird?” 

Steve gave him a flat look. “Yes Tony, you are absolutely right. I’m a hummingbird masquerading as a supersoldier in the search for the best nectar on the planet.” 

“You say that like a joke, but I’m starting to believe you.” 

Steve threw up his hands. “You are unbelievable.” 

“Hmm, you know, I think I preferred the last time you said that to me; it was much more complimentary.” 

“Just try it.” 

Tony scrunched up his nose. “I don’t know babe. I mean, it smells nice and everything but to actually put that in my body? I have a weak immune system to think of.” 

Steve put his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “Tony. I did this before the serum, when I was a hell of a lot sicker than you are now. It’s fine, it’s perfectly safe, and if you don’t like it, it’s just a drop. I’m sure one of your green smoothie monstrosities will get rid of the taste.” When Tony continued to look unconvinced, he said, “Ask Jarvis. He’ll tell you it’s fine.” 

“...J?” 

“Captain Rogers is correct, there is no medical risk in sampling the nectar. Do avoid eating the berries though sir, they are poisonous.” 

Tony sighed, but thanked Jarvis. “Fine. But if this tastes like shit, you have to blow me when we get back.” 

“You say that like it’s a threat.” Tony shrugged, and kept looking at him expectantly. “Fine, deal. Ready?” 

“For better or worse, yes, I’m ready.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
